What Happened to Rosa?
What Happened to Rosa? is the season 90 premiere. Starring roles * Rosa * Meatzy * Vision and Guider Featuring roles * Sherlock * Luna * Lifty & Shifty * Flaky * Russell Appearances * Lumpy * Howl * A Generic Tree Friend * Mole * Lammy & Mr. Pickels * Truffles * Cuddles * Toothy * Puggy Plot Rosa walks down the street when suddenly, two silhouettes (Lifty and Shifty) jump upon her, beat her up and drag her along the sidewalk and the title card appears. Sherlock looks at the footprints and Rosa's bow and takes a picture of it. He then shows the picture to Meatzy who is chewing on a bone. Not long, Lumpy appears with Vision, Guider, Luna, Flaky and Russell and walks away. Sherlock gives Meatzy, Luna, Flaky and Russell hats and magnifying glasses. Vision tells him that she wants a magnifying glass but Sherlock explains that she's blind which upsets her. Sherlock gives Meatzy the picture and the detectives go out to find the missing poodle. The gang follows Guider as they look for clues, not long before they see Howl. They try to ask him but, a bus picks up Howl and drives off. Luna sees a cross walk and tells the gang that they might find someone at the other side. Guider pushes the button with his nose and they wait. A car stops and the detectives walk to the other side of the street. As the car moves down, Luna's hat flies off and Luna runs in the middle of the road, but gets run over by The Mole. Flaky screams and runs off with the others. The gang sees Lammy and Mr. Pickles who are walking down the sidewalk and ask her if she's seen Rosa. While Lammy explains to Meatzy who writes things down, Mr. Pickles pulls Russell's eye patch which causes the top part of his head to get sliced off. Lammy gets angry at Mr. Pickles and the detectives move on. Meanwhile, Gudier drives the car down the street and splashes water on Cuddles and Toothy who are walking down the sidewalk. Flaky tells him to stop but, Guider accidentally runs over Puggy who is carrying groceries. Meatzy, Vision and Guider walk down the road while Flaky nervously stands and looks up. She walks slowly and falls into a manhole. Meatzy found the footprints and Rosa's bow and tells Vision and Guider that they might find Rosa. They see Rosa who is tied to a chair and Lifty and Shifty. Meatzy shows the picture to the raccoons. Unfortunately, the raccoons chase Vision and Guider which makes Meatzy shocked and unties Rosa from the chair. Vision stands next to the manhole Flaky fell into earlier nervously. Luckily, Guider kills the raccoons which makes Vision happy. Meatzy and Rosa look at the dead raccoons and give Guider a thumbs up. Sherlock gives Guider a medal for being a hero, puts a stamp on the picture and on puts it on his bulletin board. Moral "Remember to look for clues before you solve a mystery!" Deaths * Luna gets run over by The Mole. * The top part of Russell's head gets sliced off by Mr. Pickles. * Puggy gets run over by Guider. * Flaky dies when she falls into the manhole. (Debatable) * Lifty and Shifty are killed by Guider. Injuries * Rosa is beaten up by Lifty and Shifty. Trivia * There is an early 20s film with the same name. * The episode is also based off the book, Sherlock Holmes. * This is one of the few episodes where the screen fades to black at the end insted of the iris transition ending an episode. * The episode is similar to Without a Hitch because both are silent and are in black and white. * Truffles is seen hiding behind a lamp post when Mr. Pickles kills Russell. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 90 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes